The present invention relates to a net light, and more particularly to an improved net light which does not require special means to keep the plurality of wires in a light string together for movement as a unit.
One type of net light is composed of a plurality of light strings, each light string defining intermediate portions which have been or may be physically joined together at various points by fasteners in order to collectively form a net light. Each light string is in turn composed of a plurality of lamp sockets and at least two, and often three, electrical wires. The light string defines intermediate portions between adjacent pairs of lamp sockets, and a plurality of fasteners physically connect intermediate portions of adjacent pairs of light strings (one intermediate portion of one light string and one intermediate portion of another light string) together at various points along their respective lengths in order to form a portion of the net light.
Another type of net light is composed of but a single light string defining intermediate portions which have been or may be physically joined together at various points by fasteners in order to collectively form a net light. Again, the light string is in turn composed of a plurality of lamp sockets and at least two, and often three, electrical wires. The light string defines intermediate portions between adjacent pairs of lamp sockets, and a plurality of fasteners physically connect pairs of intermediate portions (of the single light string) together in order to form a portion of the net light.
Typically, one wire of each light string is in both physical and electrical communication with a power supply and with the plurality of lamp sockets of the light string, typically in and adjacent to the lamp sockets. This is referred to herein as the "active" wire. Another wire is in electrical communication with the power supply from the last of the lamp sockets and completes the circuit of the light string with the power supply. This is referred to herein as the "ground" or "return" wire. Typically, where the light strings are to be joined in series, there is also a wire which functionally extends from the first lamp socket of a first light string to the first lamp socket of the next light string (e.g., via the receptacle end of the first light string), but is not in direct electrical communication with any of the other lamp sockets of the first light string. This is referred to herein as the "bypass" wire as it carries the voltage from the power supply to the first light socket in the next light string, bypassing all of the lamps of the light string.
As only the active wire is necessarily in physical contact with each lamp socket of a light string, some means must be provided for maintaining it together with the return ground wire or return and bypass wires associated with the active wire so as to present an aesthetically appealing net-like appearance both at and between the lamp sockets. The known net lights have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use in this respect because of messiness and untidiness problems associated with the light string portions which are connected by the fasteners. This problem has been addressed in various ways. For example, each lamp socket has been formed with an extension (or two extensions) which releasably grasps the return wire (or return and bypass wires) and maintains it (or them) closely proximate to the lamp socket for movement as a unit. One obvious technique involves the use of an auxiliary fastener or socket extension disposed on one side of the lamp socket (or two auxiliary fasteners disposed on opposite sides of the lamp socket) for maintaining the various electrical wires as a unit on the lamp socket, the active wire entering and leaving the lamp socket and the return wire (or return and bypass wires) being held by the auxiliary fastener(s). This technique adds substantially to the cost of manufacture of the light strings due to the additional material costs of the auxiliary fastener(s) and the need for additional manufacturing steps to insert the wires into the auxiliary fastener(s) of each lamp socket. Further, as the auxiliary fastener(s) increases the effective diameter of the lamp socket, it reduces the aesthetic appeal of the lamp string. Finally, this technique fails to keep the wires together intermediate the lamp sockets.
As another example, each lamp socket has been provided with a heat-shrunk sleeve which maintains the return wire (or return and bypass wires), as well as the active wire, closely proximate to the lamp socket. This technique also adds substantial costs to manufacture of a light string due to the additional material costs of the sleeve and the need for additional manufacturing steps to heat-shrink the sleeve about the lamp socket and wires. Finally, this technique fails to keep the wires together intermediate the lamp sockets.
Since the net light of the present invention is ideally suited to being draped over a bush, Christmas tree or similar object, it is also desirable to orient the axis of each light socket to be parallel to at least the active wire. In such instance the lamp remains visible. If the lamp socket is not oriented in such manner, many of the lamps will extend into the bush, tree or other object, and the light from the lamps will therefore be blocked.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a net light composed of at least one light string defining intermediate portions and fasteners for connecting an adjacent pair of the intermediate portions together, preferably without any auxiliary fasteners or sleeves to maintain the various wires of a light string neatly together in the form of a net or grid.
Another object is to provide such a net light wherein the plurality of wires in a given light string is maintained together for movement as a unit.
A further object of a preferred embodiment of this invention is to provide means to orient the axis of each lamp socket relative to the axis of the active wire to enhance the visual impact of the net light when installed over a bush, tree or other object.